The NotSoPerfect Wedding
by TwistedKitsune
Summary: Someone's wedding goes horribly wrong, but results in an...interesting outcome. My first fanfiction. Not many characters though. Rated T just for some words. No idea if it's actually funny to you...but yeah.


**A/N: Not all of the song lyrics will be put into the story. It's all italicized though, and is by Panic! at the Disco, called "I Write Sins Not Tragedies". This is my first story! Yay! I finished it in a matter of minutes, as it is only 2,082 words. It's probably not what you'd expect. Well, that's what I think but I could be wrong. Anyways, read on! Oh, and I think I'm supposed to do this...so....Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**P.S. If you like Sakura, then you should turn away. Now.**

**P.P.S.(For those who don't know, it means post post script. Just saying.) Please Read and Review!**

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_"What a beautiful wedding_

_What a beautiful wedding" says a bridesmaid to waiter_

_"Well yes but what a shame_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a __whore__"_

Naruto stood in front of a mirror, straightening his tuxedo anxiously, and also fixing his bright, blond hair. It was his wedding day. And it was with no other than Sakura, the pink-haired, green eyed girl he had been chasing after for years. His cerulean blue eyes peered out of the room. The place had been planned carefully by Sakura, and looked absoulutely perfect. Every detail had been checked over by the excited girl. Well, they were 22, but she had been like a teen at a mall. As he walked down the hall, he receiced many congratulations from friends and invites, especially from her family.

"Oh, I never thought there would be a day she would finally settle down!" exclaimed her mother. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Settle down?" he asked curiously.

"Well yes. That girl was always bring home guys. Seems to be there was always someone new every week," she said. "I'm glad she's finally chosen someone," she finished happily. He nodded politely. He rounded the corner of the long hall, and met his best friend and old rival, Sasuke. He looked a little nervous.

"Uh...Naruto. I don't know how to say this but...you shouldn't marry Sakura," he said, his words sounding a little forced.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"She cheats on everyone," he replied instantly.

"Well she's promised not to cheat on me," Naruto returned with a triumphant smile, happy. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm warning you," he said. Naruto shrugged it off and continued walking around the huge place. Next he met Hinata, who was being hugged loosely by her fiance, Kiba.

"Ah! Naruto! Glad to find you!" Hinata exclaimed. Her stutter had worn off due to the fact that Kiba would make her do something embarressing in public whenever she did. The one that broke it was that she had to walk around the whole day dressed in what she felt was too revealing. It had only been a medium short skirt that reached just a little above her knees and a scoop neck top, and she had been allowed to wear a tank top underneath. But she had gotten a lot of stares (unknown to her, the boys were very turned on) and had been blushing to the max. She hadn't stuttered since.

"I know this might sound weird, but you can't marry Sakura," she continued.

"You too, Hinata?" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'you too'?" she asked.

"Sasuke said almost the same thing just a few minutes ago."

"Hey, Naruto. I know you love her, but seriously. She's going to break your heart badly," Kiba said. Naruto huffed angrily.

"She already promised not to cheat on me!" he said. He turned away.

"Some promises aren't always kept," Hinata murmured, looking after him worriedly. Kiba hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

He was walking down the halls, and found a long row of doors. His curiousity got the better of him, and he started walking down, peeking in some open doors. There was a huge, polished piano in one room. The wood seemed to shine with happiness. Another room contained some dresses. Another had an odd platform in the middle, and mirrors on all sides of the room, which was in a circular shape. Probably to check how the dress looked from all angles. Well, they would be staring at the bride and groom's back most of the time, so might as well make sure they looked okay. Though Naruto vowed to attack anyone who stared at her with any perverted thoughts if he found out. Yet another room had many odd instruments. He recognized one as a harp. The golden color was a little blinding, especially since the room was painted white. The kind of blinding white, not a softer, egg white. He blinked furiously, the color still implanted in his vision. When it disappeared, he continued down the hall.

**(A/N: Wow...What a large place. What is that...Four rooms just walking downwards? Eh...Time for more lyrics.)**

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of_

_closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

He stopped at the end of the long hall. There were probably ten doors all along the same side of the wall. He glanced at his watch. '_Shoot,_' he thought. '_If I'm late Sakura's going to kill me._' He turned to make the long journey back down the hall when his thoughts were interrupted by some whimpering and moaning, coming from the room he was standing by. The door was open just a crack. He shook his head, disappointed.

'_Couldn't they at least close the door if their going to do something on my wedding day?_'

Then he noticed something. The voice that was whimpering. It sounded _awfully_ familiar. His eyes blazed as he flung open the door. There, in the middle of the room, was Sakura and an unknown boy. And they were making out. His hand shook with fury. She was even wearing her ring that he had given her. The hand was clutching the boy's hair as she tried to deepen the kiss more.

'_Like that's even possible,_' he thought disgustedly. Before he realized what he was doing, he heard his voice shouting.

"Goddamnit, Sakura! Can't you go **one day** without kissing some guy? And on our freakin' wedding day? What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe I was actually going to marry you!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the hall. No doubt about it, the people invited would've heard that. But he was too angry to care. Not angry at her though. No. Actually, he was angry at himself. That he had been about to marry the...the slut, even though he had been warned so many times. He tore off the ring he was wearing and threw it at her. It hit her squarely on the forehead and she let out a large yelp and clutched it painfully.

**(A/N: Okay, so maybe they don't wear rings before the wedding, since their supposed to put it on each other after the vows or something. Whatever, it fits in....)**

"Wait, Naruto! You don't understand! It's not what it looks like!" she said, running after him. He whirled around.

"Not what it looks like? You were **clearly** just making out with another guy on **our** wedding. What else could it be?" he snarled. She let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" she yelled desperately.

"Sorry?" he repeated. "You know, sometimes sorry doesn't help," he said, a sad look in his eyes, which he quickly shook away. "You broke our promise." He glared at her, and turned away again. "I am so stupid," she heard him mutter. "Hmph. Well now I know about it. You just saved the marriage. I won't have to go through divorce."

_Oh, well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Wll this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

He walked back to the banquet area, where everyone was waiting. They looked at him, and they had obviously heard the yelling. He smiled cheerily.

"Come on! What's with those looks? Waiter! Bring out some drinks for everyone!" The waiter hurried away and came back with a few bottles of beer and wine. People shrugged, and they started drinking.

"Told you," Naruto heard someone say. Behind him was Sasuke, and not too far away Hinata and Kiba looked at him sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to rub it in," he muttered, swatting at Sasuke who jumped back, dodging him. He smirked, obviously enjoying the breakup.

"Come on. You wanna go somewhere?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm single now. How about a club?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever," was the reply.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the crying she had done. She truly regretted having done what she had done, and on her own wedding day. Her mother cherised Naruto so much, she had threatened to disown the girl for making such a stupid mistake. She spotted Naruto and Sasuke talking excitedly. Well, as excitedly as Sasuke could talk. Which mostly just included a bunch of smirks and sarcastic remarks, followed by some pouts and retorts by Naruto. He didn't look heartbroken at all. She wondered if he would take her back if she apologized. She walked up to him, and his eyes widened slightly. Then, without warning, she kissed him. His eyes widened even more. She pulled back and looked at him with satisfaction.

'_There. That'll do,_' she thought. He seemed frozen to the spot.

"What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?" came a growl.

"You're boyfriend?" she said in outrage. "He's my fiance, Sas--" Her eyes widened. "What!? Boyfriend!?" she shrieked. She turned back to Naruto. "You're freakin' gay?"

"Yeah, what? You have a problem with that?" he snapped, coming out of his daze.

"Maybe something about you was masculine enough to draw him in," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And he _**was**_ your fiance. Now he's mine," he said triumphantly. She saw the ring on his finger, and on Naruto's, and she started spluttering.

"Y-your f-fiance...? W-what? H-how...How can you two..."

Sasuke grinned (**A/N: Haha, I made him grin.)** and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss before dragging him away, leaving Sakura on the sidewalk, stunned.

**What did you think? I don't care what you say, just review if you can. No spamming or really mean reviews though. I'm fine if you want to point out some faults.**


End file.
